


Ice Cream

by AngelEyes93



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Disney Town (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Aqua, Terra, and Ventus go to Disney Town together following their reunion post KH3. TerraxAqua fluff involving ice cream from the park.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 17





	Ice Cream

"Terra. You in there?" Aqua's kind voice broke the taller, broad shouldered man from his thoughts. 

He smiled. "Yeah. Sorry."

Aqua giggled. "What am I gonna do with you two space cadets?" 

She playfully ruffled Ventus' hair who stood to her left and rubbed Terra's shoulder who stood to her right. Ven laughed and Terra's smile lingered at her touch.

"After all that racing, I'm ready for some ice cream." Aqua declared, grabbing both of her dear friends' hands and leading them to the concession line. 

"What flavor are you getting?" Ven asked.

"Mmm... I'm still deciding. You?"

"Mint chocolate chip of course."

She turned to Terra, who stared at the menu curiously. 

"Having trouble deciding?"

"I'm thinking the green tea... or the coconut."

Aqua grinned. "Both sound good. You know... I could order one... and you order the other... and we share."

Terra blinked. "R-Really?"

She nodded. "Sure... that way you get to try both."

"But... is that what you wanted?"

"To be honest... I was having a hard time deciding. Soo... this helps."

Aqua looked back up at the concession stand vendor, who was serving people a few groups ahead. She could feel Terra's eyes on her, but she didn't turn. She just let his gaze linger for a little while. When they reached the front of the line, Aqua ordered.

"Hello, sir. We'll take one mint chocolate chip, one green tea, and one coconut please."

"Coming right up." The vendor began preparing their order.

Terra dug into his pocket, and withdrew some munny, placing it on the counter.

"This one's on me."

"You sure? 'Cause I can-"

He smiled, nodding his head.

"Thank you, Terra!" Ven's happy voice chimed from behind her. Aqua couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at her lips.

xxxxxx

"So, how is the green tea ice cream?" Terra looked up from the space he'd been staring into as he swallowed the cold ice cream in his mouth.

"It's good... you should try some." 

He pushed the bowl closer to her so she could. Aqua smiled, and dug her spoon in. As she brought it to her lips, she instantly smiled in gratification that only dessert could bring.

"Wow... that is good."

Terra chuckled. "Glad you think so."

"Want to try the coconut?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

Aqua didn't know if it was impulse or the fact that Ven had gone to the bathroom giving a small window of time where it was just her and Terra, but she found herself digging her spoon into the coconut ice cream before her, and presenting it so she could feed it to him.

"Aqua?" He said her name in confusion. 

She gulped, feeling butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach as she realized what she was doing.

"It's good, I promise... just trust me on this one."

Terra relaxed, his shoulders loosening and his mouth opening a little. Aqua gently guided the spoon to his lips, and withdrew it once he started chewing.

"Well?" Aqua said, her voice full of anticipation.

"It's really good... better the green tea, I'd say."

Aqua lifted her bowl of coconut ice cream, and switched it with his green tea. 

"Then it's yours." 

"You don't need to do that..."

Aqua reached for his hand, clasping it together with hers. 

"Yeah, I know... but I want to."

She leaned in, planting a delicate kiss on his cheek. As she pulled away, Terra looked stunned, and his tanned skin seemed to turn pink ever so slightly around his cheeks. Her kiss felt cold from the ice cream yet warm as the feeling of her lips lingered on his skin for a while.

"Finally back! The line took forever! What'd I miss?"

Ven sat down, digging into his ice cream right away so it wouldn't melt anymore than it already had. Aqua smiled, and shook her head.

"Sorry you had to wait... and not too much."

Terra stayed quiet, but smiled, as he and Aqua's eyes locked for a moment.

xxxxxx

Later that night, after Aqua had tucked Ven in, she sat down on her own bed, ready to sleep as well after such an eventful day. She looked over and noticed Terra hadn't come back. He'd been gone for a while now. Aqua curiously stood up and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

As she stepped outside, she noticed the park still had a few patrons walking about, but not nearly as many as during the day. The mickey shaped lanterns were lit now, lighting the otherwise dark park. As she walked around, she eventually caught sight of Terra, sitting on a bench by himself. Aqua strolled over, sitting beside him.

"You okay?" Aqua asked.

Terra turned to her.

"... Yeah. But I do want to ask you something."

She raised an intrigued brow. 

"Yes?"

"That kiss earlier... why did you do that?"

Aqua felt herself instantly blushing, heat rising to her face and radiating up from her neck. Her eyes narrowed to her feet which rested on the cobblestone street beneath them. As she looked back up at him, she said softly,

"It... felt right."

Terra blinked, seemingly processing her words.

"Can I... try something then?"

Her mouth opened slightly in confusion. She nodded, her blue eyes locked with coffee orbs. He scooted closer to her, cupping her face with one hand and leaning forward to close the gap between their faces. His kiss was tender and he tasted like ice cream. Ven had wanted another round of ice cream after they'd finished their dinner, and Terra and Aqua were too nice to deny him, since this was the first time in a long time the three of them had been together like this.

Aqua kissed him back, her hands caressing the brunette locks of his hair delicately, while his massaged her back ever so slightly. When he pulled away, she was smiling, and was absolutely flushed. 

"What was that for?"

Terra smiled. "Like you said earlier..."

Aqua stared at him wondering what he meant.

"It felt right." Terra repeated.

Aqua couldn't help but smile before she embraced him. 


End file.
